The God of Dreams and Nightmares
by Fangirlhappiness77
Summary: Once upon a time...in the small kingdom named Gravity Falls, there was a God. Not just any God. The most powerful God to exist, Bill Cipher. He was the God of Dreams and Nightmares, protector of the humans in the kingdom. All humans respected him and prayed to him, except for a boy named Dipper Pines. Bill is determined to make Pine Tree his, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

God of Dreams 1

"Get back here, you brat!" The high priest yelled as he chased after the boy.

The said boy panted as he rounded corners, faster than most people could imagine. All he could hear was the faint yelling behind him, his own breath, his bare feet slapping against the ground, and his fast beating heart. He skidded as he rounded another corner. Get to the wall, get to the wall. If he could only get to the wall and pass it he would be safe. His feet took him in the direction he wanted to go. A route he's taken his whole life for years.

He could hear the priest getting closer, the hunting dogs were now hot on his tail. The dogs were faster than any human, but he was determined to get to the wall. The wall. Then he'd be safe.

The gray brick wall was in front of him, he closed his eyes. This was the only way to escape. He could feel the dogs nip at his legs and feet, but was too late. The boy won. He ran straight through the wall, disappearing as if by magic.

He opened his eyes, finding the beautiful forest in front of him. The magical forest he visited nearly every day. The place he felt most at home. He dropped down to the ground, rolling around in the grass and laughing. He made it. Back to his home.

"Dipper? Is that you?" A familiar voice called out to him.

"Yes, I'm over here, Wendy." He called back to her. Wendy was the forest Sprite. She was the guardian of this magical forest. She had beautiful red hair and blue eyes. Dipper had a crush on her, but he would never admit it.

"You were running from the priest again, weren't you. " She rolled her eyes, "How many times have I told you, you are only twelve. You need to be more careful." Wendy sighed and sat down in the grass next to him. "I know you don't like worshiping the God, but you might want to consider at least pretending. I've met Cipher before, he's not the forgiving type. You disrespect him and don't serve him, he kills you with a snap of his fingers." She shuddered at that thought.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Whatever. I don't want to serve and praise him. It's a waste of my time." He growled out, his opinion about church stayed the same.

"You are lucky you can come here for escape." Wendy pulled the boy's bangs back. "The stars on your skin allow you to use magic. You are luckier than most, but I doubt those stars can protect you from a God's wrath."

Dipper was quiet. He still didn't believe in worshipping Cipher. If the God was angry with him, he never showed up to kill or torture him, so Dipper didn't care. If Cipher wanted to kill him, he probably would have done it already. He stared at the sky, relaxing in the warm sun. This magical place was the only place he truly felt at home. If only Mabel could come with him.

Dipper started walking down the path, towards the lake. As he walked, he thought back to when he first found the forest behind the wall and how he tried to get Mabel through...

Dipper, only 7 years old at the time, was trapped. The Triangle Knights and their hunting dogs had him surrounded. He didn't have anywhere to go, the large gray wall stood behind him and he knew he couldn't climb to the top of it. Dipper looked at the Triangle Knights in fear. They were mad that he disrespected the great God Cipher at church this morning. They were going to force him to pray for mercy from the God. He didn't want to. At all. He stepped back, pressing into the wall for safety. All he wanted to do was leave, escape this world. He hated the Knights. Hated them with ever fiber in his body.

Suddenly, he felt himself sinking. He was sinking into the brick wall. He struggled a bit, fear pulsing through his body. He went straight through the wall. Dipper's eyes were squeezed shut, thinking he was dead.

He heard nothing. Everything was quiet. He slowly opened his eyes to see trees. Huge, beautiful green trees that towered over him. Pine trees to be exact. The grass was bright and glowed in the light of the sun. Flowers of all colors, purple, pink, red, white, yellow and blue dotted the green grass. Birds chirped and tweeted in the trees. Dipper's brown eyes widened in amazement and curiosity. "Where am I...? Am I dead?" He spoke softly to himself.

"No. You are not dead. Welcome human, to the Gravity Falls forest." Dipper nearly jumped at the voice. He was not expecting anybody to actually answer him. He turned to find that the voice belonged to a woman, well, teenager. She had red hair and blue eyes. "What's a little boy like yourself doing here?" She stared at him, stepping closer.

"W-who are you?" Dipper managed to stutter out, staring at her in fear. Is she going to hurt me? "And...please don't hurt me..." He muttered.

She giggled. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Her eyes widened as they focused on his forehead. "Stars across your skin. That's why you were able to enter." She breathed.

Dipper frowned. He knew his birthmark was in the shape of the star constellation, the Big Dipper, but he didn't quite understand what she meant. "What do you mean?"

"This forest is special. Only certain people with an affinity for magic can enter. Oh, my name is Wendy. I am the guardian of this forest." Wendy smiled down upon the boy. "You are?"

"Dipper Pines. I'm sure it's obvious why," he told her, sighing. Dipper was in fact grateful that he had found this wondrous forest. He escaped the Knights and that's all that really mattered at the minute. A small part of his mind wanted to start exploring right then and there, but he knew he would be back. Multiple times, maybe even every day. "I should be heading out. I think the Knights have left by now." Dipper told Wendy.

"Hmm...yeah. They have." She informed him, nodding. "You take care. And be careful. I don't think you can run and hide from those Knights forever." Wendy warned as he stood up and stepped back towards the wall.

Dipper took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he walked straight through the wall.

Not more than an hour later he was dragging his sister to the wall. "I'm telling you, there's a magical forest behind the wall. I'll prove it to you."

Mabel, his full-of-energy twin, shook her head. "I believe in magic, but I don't think there's a forest behind that wall. The last time I touched the wall it was solid."

Despite her disbelief in him, Dipper was going to show her what he meant. He grabbed her hand and ran straight into the wall.

Mabel flinched, expecting him to hit the wall really hard and hurt himself, but instead he phased straight through the wall and disappeared. Mabel, however, hit the wall as expected, wincing in pain.

She stared wide-eyed at the spot Dipper used to be. He was gone. Mabel looked around and blinked in case her eyes were playing tricks on her. But she didn't see him. He simply just had disappeared into thin air.

Dipper blinked as he didn't feel his sisters hand in his. She was...gone. Well, not really. She hadn't been able to come with him, and he knew it. Maybe at least she would believe him since he disappeared, but he wanted to show her this beautiful forest. He knew Mabel would love it. "What...?" He frowned, wondering why she couldn't follow him.

"It's because she doesn't have an affinity for magic. You do, but she doesn't. I don't know why, but she can't come with you. I'm sorry." Wendy explained and sighed, she truly sounded sorry for him.

"Oh..." Dipper's face fell. His twin, the only person he ever trusted or counted on couldn't explore these magical woods with him. He felt a twang of disappointment. He didn't want to do this alone. Maybe...he didn't have to be alone. "Wendy, every time I come back, can you explore with me? Show me around these woods?" He asked her.

"Of course." Wendy flashed him a smile, which he quickly returned before running back through the wall.

"Dipper!" His name was called out immediately by Mabel, who had been waiting there for a few minutes now. "You...weren't lying huh? Cuz you just disappeared and reappeared. You went somewhere, huh, bro-bro." She hugged him tightly and the two the little twins walked back to the Tavern their great uncle Stan owned.

The memory ended and Dipper wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into something. It was warm...soft...did he run into Wendy?

Dipper blushed as he stepped back, looking up at who he bumped into. It was a man, a stranger he had never seen before. "S-sorry, Mr. I wasn't paying attention where I was going."

The stranger just chuckled and replied. "That's alright, Pine Tree."


	2. Chapter 2

"Pine Tree?" Dipper stared up at the man, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why would you call me that?" Dippers eyes widened as he noticed the man's fancy clothing. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a golden vest over it. He had black pants and shoes. The man wore a neatly tied bow tie and a top hat that seemed to float an inch above his golden curly locks. Dipper tried not to blush as this man was so godly hot. He was sure this man would have girls all over him.

"Well, it seems to fit you, don't ya think?" The man grinned. The young boy noticed the unusual color of his eyes. They were bright gold. And very pretty.

"I-I guess. Who are you?" Dipper's voice wavered. The golden godly man in front of him was weird. He had never seen anybody like this man before.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out!" Came the sing-song reply from the man. It was clear to Dipper he wanted to keep his identity a secret. That just made the boy frown and stare at him with curious brown eyes.

"Whatever you say." The boy shrugged, as he turned and started to walk away. Dipper didn't get very far before the he felt a warm and strong grip on his wrist. He was pulled closer to the tall man behind him. "W-what..?"

"Shh...stay quiet." The man whispered, a finger on his lips, telling the boy to shut up. Dipper was quiet and he listened carefully to the sounds of the woods. Birds chirping, the light buzzing of he bugs, and he could hear the soft breathing of the man behind him. Nothing that was out of the ordinary.

Dipper felt a warm hand grip his jaw and turn his head to face the stream. Standing not more than 5 feet away from them, was a deer, male by the big antlers on his head. The deer was staring straight into Dipper's eyes, and the boy was staring right back. The boy didn't move, frozen by the captivating creature in from of him.

The man moved however, he walked over to the deer. Dipper was about to warn the man that he was going to spoke the deer, but the animal didn't move. It simply let the golden man walk up to it. Dipper watched as the stranger snapped his fingers behind his back and pulled a carrot out of nowhere. He held it up to the deer, who took the food and ate it. When the animal was done eating it nodded it's head to the man and ran off.

Dipper stood there in complete shock. This man was strange. He had magic, and the deer seemed to understand him. "W-what? How..? Who are you?" That seemed to be the only thing that the boy could say.

The man walked back to Dipper and chuckled. "I told you. You'll find out who I am eventually, but for now, you should get back to the wall. I think your sister is worried about you."

Dipper frowned. This man knew that he had a sister? He was so confused. Who the hell was this man? "Yeah.." he nodded to the man, his thoughts racing.

The golden man ushered for Dipper to follow him. Within a matter of a few minutes, the boy found himself walking to same spot he had entered the forest earlier. He turned around to thank the man, but the mysterious stranger was nowhere to be seen. His eyes scanned the trees and shadows, but it seemed the man had vanished.

"Um...whoever you were, thanks." He muttered out, feeling weird that he was talking to somebody who wasn't even there. Dipper walked through he wall, and the sounds of the village could be heard instead of the forest. The kid took off running, he knew the route back to Grunkle Stan's tavern by heart.

He burst into the door of The Mystery Tavern and was greeted by and huge hug. "Dipper!" Mabel had rushed to him. The boy could hardly breathe with her holding him so tight. "M-mabel...c-can't breathe..." He wheezed out.

"Oops, sorry bro-bro." His twin giggled and let him go. "Grunkle Stan, Dipper's home." She called out to an old man who had walked into the room.

Stan looked at Dipper. "I can see that. Kid, we need to talk." He pulled the boy into his office behind the bar. "Where the hell did you go? I was so worried when the guards came back and told me you were missing. Not only that, but you disappear every day. After disrespecting the pastor at church in the morning, you disappear."

Dipper flinched, he was expecting this kind of reaction from Stan. He knew the old man loved him, so every time he went missing, Stan would be worried. "If I told you where I went...you wouldn't believe me."

"That's what you say every time I ask!" Stan yelled. "Why don't you just tell me, I might just believe you."

"You won't! Even Mabel doesn't believe me!" Dipper yelled back and ran out of the office and upstairs to his room. The boy flopped down on his bed and started to cry. He muffled his sobs into the pillow case. He just wished that church didn't exist and he didn't have to ever go again.

-Earlier that morning-

Dipper sat down on the cold wooden benches. "Another day in this stupid place," he muttered under his breath.

The only thing he like was the beautiful decorations of the church. It was a huge building with a golden dome above their heads. A stained glass window at the front was shaped like a triangle with one eye; it was the God they worshipped, Cipher. It was carefully and beautifully carved by the best craftsmen of the kingdom. The pews were wooden but spray painted gold. The pastors stand was pure gold. Cipher was well known for being Golden. They said he was shaped like a triangle.

Every morning the people would share their dreams while the pastor used his chosen "powers" from Cipher to interpret dreams and nightmares. He would claim that Cipher appeared in his dreams and would tell him how they needed to run the kingdom in order to be successful. Everyone worshipped the God of dreams and nightmares.

It was rumored Cipher was supposed to give people dreams or nightmares depending on their behavior that day. Dipper thought that was a bunch of phooey to keep the crimes low in the kingdom and to get little kids to be nice.

Dipper never had anything to share. Why? He didn't have dreams. At all. Every night it was the same. Blackness and then morning. No dreams, no nightmares, nothing. For that reason, he doubted Cipher even existed in the first place. What was weird was that he was the only person in whole kingdom who never had dreams. Everyone else dreamed. Even his own twin sister had dreams.

So Dipper totally ignored all of the talk about dreams and such. He zoned out, thinking about the forest and Wendy. When it was his turn he shook his head at the pastor.

"I don't have dreams and all of you know that. I don't know why you ask me everyday if I've suddenly had a dream." Dipper told him, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's always worth asking. Cipher is our Lord and Savior, maybe you don't have dreams because you don't worship him, Dipper Pines."

"What if I don't care? What if he doesn't exist? What if all of you are insane and are wasting your time?" Dipper countered. He always won this battle, he always said things like this and that's why he wanted by the church leaders. They wanted to throw him in prison, but he always got away. Dipper smirked. "Go ahead, try to catch me!" he laughed and ran out the door, the guards hot on his tail.


	3. Chapter 3

It was six months before Dipper saw the golden man again. A long time indeed, but how could he forget that man. It seemed nearly impossible to forget him. The gold, the magic, the captivating eyes, the blonde hair and of course the mysterious behavior.

When the boy did see the man again he was happy to see him, for more than one reason.

"Hey, Pines, why don't you stick you whole face in the book and keep it there!" Chad, the class jerk and bully, sneered. He walked over to Dipper and forcibly held the back of Dipper's head into the book. Chad laughed with his buddies. He shoved the smaller boy's head further and then pushed him into the ground. "That's where you belong, nerd! In your books where nobody has to see your ugly ass face." Chad laughed and kicked Dipper's side before walking away.

The poor boy didn't move, he didn't cry or anything. In fact he did what he was forced to do, and he found it usually worked. Dipper went numb. He couldn't feel sad, or happy, or any emotion at all. Dipper was used to bullying, and after a few years, he just went numb. He didn't want to feel anything anymore.

For a few minutes he lay there on the dirty floor of the hallway. Then, he slowly stood up, grabbed his backpack and ran out the door. Dipper didn't stop running until he phased straight through the wall. He dropped his bag and fell to his knees.

His tear-filled eyes looked around at the trees and the grass. Small flowers popped out. "Home...this is my home." He muttered out loud, and picked up a purple flower and sniffed it. It smelled wonderful. This place was truly heaven.

Dipper couldn't hold back his numbness. It only lasted for a short amount of time. Then...he'd break. Falling farther into a dark place he didn't want to be. The boy cried, tears spilling down his cheeks and falling into the flower he held.

What surprised Dipper was when two warm arms wrapped around him. The boy couldn't see who it was through his blurry eyes, but he didn't care. The warmth was wonderful. He snuggled into the embrace, clutching tightly to the strong, muscular arms.

"It's okay, Pine Tree. I'm here now." A soft and familiar voice reassured him. Dipper blinked the tears out of his eyes and looked up.

"It's you..." he still didn't know the man's name, however, he wanted to call him Goldie or something silly like that. Dipper shook that thought out of his head. What he should be wondering is why the man would comfort him. The boy didn't even really know him.

The man chuckled. "Yes, it's me. Call me Bill." he told the boy, letting his first name slip, but not his last name.

Dipper smiled. "Well, thank you, Bill, for helping me. You didn't need to," he looked down, trying to force Chad's voice out of his head.

"You were crying. I simply wanted to make you feel better, Pine Tree. And, I'll take care of those bullies for you. They need to be taught a lesson," Bill grinned, a plan forming in mind. "Want to help get back at them?" he asked.

Dipper frowned. "Maybe...w-what do you have in mind?" To be honest, Dipper was frightened that Bill would hurt then badly. But then he reconsidered. Bill had only done good the time that Dipper had spent with him. He feed and cared for the deer. He lead Dipper back to the wall and he comforted the boy when he was down.

"A little taste of their own medicine. When you get to school tomorrow and they go to bully you, give this a good squeeze." Bill handed Dipper a small golden pin. It was a triangle with one eye.

Dipper frowned, it was Cipher. Why would Bill give him that pin? "Wait...are you...?" Dipper looked up but the man was gone again. He disappeared. The boy was now more confused than ever. "He couldn't be...Cipher doesn't exist." Dipper shook his head in disbelief, but kept the pin despite how much he wanted to throw it away. Bill was just some Mage that lived in the forest. He wasn't some god. At least, that was what Dipper hoped and forced himself to believe.

The next day, Dipper did what he promised Bill. Chad walked up to Dipper that morning, ready to punch him to the floor before the teacher walked in the classroom. The pin was in his pocket and he immediately gave it a desperate squeeze as Chad walked up.

A warm and golden light protected him from the punch Chad had thrown at him. The bully bounced back and nearly tripped over his friends behind him. Chad stared wide-eyed and pale-faced at Dipper. "What?" he growled out, stepping forward and throwing another punch, much stronger than the first one. The golden magic did its work and pushed Chad back, toppling him and his friends over.

Dipper fought to keep a laugh in and just smirked. Chad couldn't hurt him anymore. In fact, the boy wondered if he could control the magic or if it was completely Bill. He concentrated, trying to see if he could move it around, but nothing happened. It seemed it was all Bill.

Chad finally was back on his feet. He glared at Dipper before yelling out. "Dipper is a witch! He's using his horrible powers against me!" Chad cried out dramatically as the teacher walked in. The golden sparkles around him hadn't disappeared and Dipper felt the blood rush from his face. He didn't want to get in trouble. In this kingdom being a witch could get you killed in the most horrible ways.

The teacher looked between a scared Dipper and a smirking Chad. She simply shook her head. "Detention Chad, after school all week. And I expect you to come. If you don't, you will get suspended for bullying Dipper Pines."

Chad's face fell and he sat down and muttered a 'yes ma'am.'

Dipper was shocked. She didn't the the golden sparkles around him at all, and she knew that Chad was bullying him. It seemed Bill had helped him out after all. The boy wouldn't have to worry about Chad ever again.

Dipper didn't see Bill for four years, he was now 17. It was surprising. Every so often good luck, and really good luck would hit upon Dipper all throughout Highschool. He suspected it was Bill. Bullies were never a problem. Every time a new bully stepped up to hurt him or curse at him, Dipper would squeeze the pin he kept in his pocket and something magical would happen. The magic was always different, like one time a boy called him a faggot for being gay and the boy floated up to ceiling. He got stuck there for the rest of the day until the janitor helped him down.

Sometimes in the privacy of his bedroom, Dipper would squeeze the pin and say a thank you to Bill. He even tried to summon Bill a few times just so he could hug the man, or give him a gift in return. The man never came, but his magic always responded. He would squeeze the pin if he couldn't sleep and a warmth would appear and lull him to sleep. In fact, Dipper would do that a lot. Almost every night. The warmth always came to help him sleep, it was a wonderful feeling.

It was one rainy and boring day that changed Dipper's whole life.

The teen was sitting behind the counter in the tavern. A few people were sitting at the tables, but not very many people since it was raining. A flash of lightning lit up the room and the crash of thunder almost made Dipper jump. The door was slammed open and a girl in a tattered dress that was soaking wet walked in. She closed the door behind her.

Mabel, who was sitting playing with her pig, looked up and went to go greet the girl at the door. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. Mabel opened her mouth to say her name, but the blonde slammed a hand over her mouth. Mabel took the hand off her mouth and pulled the girl behind the counter and wrapped a towel around her.

"Pacifica!" Mabel whisper-yelled. "What are you doing her. Aren't you supposed to be at the castle?" she asked, almost in disbelief.

Dipper blinked and walked over to them. "Mabel, why is the princess here?" he stared at the wet blonde girl who he could clearly recognize. Everyone knew who the princess was.

"Look, Mabel, I need your help. I have to hide..." Pacifica looked back at the door as if she expected someone to burst in. Her blue eyes were filled with nervousness and fear. "It's Gideon."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's Gideon." Those two words made Dipper and Mabel freeze. Gideon was the creepy fortune teller that lived down the street. A few years ago, he had a weird obsession with Mabel. He tried multiple times to get her to date him. He eventually wanted Mabel to date him so much he kidnapped her. Dipper had to save her and he used a bit of Bill's magic to help him fight Gideon.

"Gideon? Shit, what does he want now?" Dipper broke the silence, his tone dark and cold. The teen hated that man and just wanted to be rid of him forever.

Pacifica nervously looked around and then shook her head. "We need to talk somewhere safer and more private," she glanced back at the door.

Mabel nodded. "Okay," she lead the princess through the back door and into their living room and out of the bar. Mabel walked up the stairs to her room, dragging Pacifica.

Dipper followed the two girls, his fingers fumbling around with the pin in his pocket. It gave him a sense of security and blessed him the the knowledge that he had a Mage on his side. Plus, he kinda missed Bill.

Pacifica sat down, now wrapped in a towel and a blanket. The princess seemed calmer as she looked looked up into Mabel's brown eyes. "Thank you, Mabel. I appreciate your kindness, even though I was mean to you..." her blue eyes filled with guilt, but she quickly shook that out of them. "Anyway, Gideon made a deal with someone powerful. Someone who had the power to brainwash my parents. Now my Dad and Mom are forcing me to marry Gideon, convinced that he is a prince and perfect for me. All that Gideon wants is power and control over the kingdom. I won't let him have it so I ran away."

Dipper nodded as he contemplated whether Bill was the "powerful" person Gideon had made a deal with or not. The thing that made no sense to the teen, was that Bill wasn't the person to help someone take over a kingdom and brainwash people. Then again, Dipper didn't know anybody else who had that that type of power.

"It could be Cipher." Mabel blurted, glancing at Dipper. "I've heard that the God loves making deals. But what would Cipher want?" his twin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm not sure, but why would a God help a kid take over the kingdom?" Pacifica shrugged, confused herself. "I don't know so I came to you two. I believe that we can stop him if we work together."

Dipper agreed with the princess on that. If they all worked together, they had a greater possibly of solving the problem and saving the kingdom.

Before Dipper could speak there was a loud knocking. "Dipper. I need you for a minute." Stan yelled from outside the door.

"Coming." Dipper said and followed Grunkle Stan down the stairs and back into the tavern. There he was greeted by Gideon and a bunch of Royal Guards.

Fear stuck Dipper as his face paled. They had been caught! Gideon knew that Pacifica was here and he had come to take her back. Anger was next, flowing hot through his veins. The teen wasn't going to let Gideon take Pacifica back, he would protect her and fight Gideon.

Gideon's hair was the same as Dipper remembered, styled up and fluffy. "Dipper Pines, you are coming with us. You have been chosen as a sacrifice for the God of Dreams and Nightmares."

Dipper stood frozen, mostly out of shock and surprise. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped. After what felt like hours, he finally found his voice. "W-what? You are sacrificing me to Cipher? The God I don't fucking believe in?" He felt rage start to flow through him. This greedy man in front of him was going to kill him in the name of Cipher? "So you're going to kill me? And use Cipher as justification, saying that I was a noble sacrifice for a god that doesn't exist. You'll be a fucking murderer." Dipper growled out, his tone cold like ice.

"I think you misunderstood me, Dipper. I don't intend to kill you. No, Cipher wants you alive. You'll see." Gideon smirked and snapped his fingers. The guards moved and surrounded Dipper as well as blocked the exit. He could run into the forest, but he could also use Bill's magic. The teen reached into his pocket and gave the pin a big squeeze, telling Bill he was in danger. He waited, but no magic showed up. No warmth, no golden glow, nothing. Dipper was really disappointed. Bill never failed, never. He always had magic to save Dipper. But the one time he needed Bill the most, he abandoned him. That hurt the teen, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. His powerful Mage ditched him.

"What's wrong, kid? Can't fight back? What happened to your magic? The golden glow and everything. Is it gone?" It was the tone of the man that irritated Dipper. It also made the teen realize something. Gideon found out about Bill, the Mage. And knew exactly that the Mage wouldn't help Dipper this time. Gideon knew. The worse scenario popped into his mind. Gideon kidnapped Bill and stopped his magic somehow. The teen's blood boiled again in anger.

"You knew?! You fucking knew! And you kidnapped Bill! You kidnapped my friend just so you could defeat me. That's horrible. You are a fucking demon. A vile monster." Dipper yelled as the guards grabbed his arms to stop him from attacking Gideon.

"Kidnap him? I would never. Stop accusing me of things I didn't do. You have no proof. But yes, I do know about that "Mage." I made a deal with him." Gideon used air quotes around the word mage. "Now, you are going to come with us nicely and I promised everything will be explained soon."

Dipper wanted to scream no. Fight back forever. Escape and run into the forest where he was always happy. He struggled until something sweet smelling was stuck in his face. Suddenly he was tired, very tired. He was on the edge of sleep. In a few more seconds he was asleep, consumed by the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dipper awoke he was in the church, laying on one of the cold, hard benches in the front. He sat up, ignoring the way his neck and back ached, and looked around. There seemed to be nobody here; Gideon just left him in the church, all alone. The teen stood up, his head spinning, making the room swarm in his vision. Whatever Gideon used to make him pass out was really strong. At least he could remember what Gideon had done, and what he wanted him for. Some sacrifice for Cipher. It made no sense...

And Bill...? Where was that Mage? Maybe in the forest..? Dipper didn't know, but he was worried. On instinct, the teen reached into his pocket to grasp the pin. To his surprise, it was gone. His other hand reached into his second pocket. Empty. "No. No. No. No!" he started to pace around the church. The pin was gone, how would he ever see Bill again? Or find him?

Dipper raced toward the church door and opened it. He ran out the door, but somehow found himself right back in the church. The teen blinked, confused. He tried again and again, each time walking out the door but ending up back where he started. Why couldn't he leave? What was this magic?

"Maybe it's cause I don't want you to leave." A voice replied to his thoughts. Dipper turned around to the front to the church, searching around for the source of the voice. "Hey kid, I'm up here." The teen's mocha eyes followed the voice up to the window. The yellow triangle on the window was...talking? This was getting weirder by the minute. He blinked and shook his head to try to clear his vision.

Dipper stepped backward slowly. He couldn't believe it. Cipher wasn't real. It dawned on him that he was hallucinating or hearing things. Gideon's drug was worse than he thought. "Y-you're not r-real!" Dipper yelled, his face pale and eyes blown wide.

"Wrong, kid. I'm as real as you are!" The triangle tipped his hat as a greeting and laughed. "You want to see something really cool?" The triangle floated down closer to Dipper and began to glow bright gold.

The teen watched in disbelief. He knew that magic, it was Bill's. The glowing got brighter and Dipper forced his eyes away, squinting at the bright light. When the glowing stopped he felt two warm arms wrapped around him. It was just like five years ago when—

"Bill!" Dipper jumped out of the man's arms and stared at him. The Mage looked way different. This time he was wearing well...clothing only a god should wear. Golden, beautiful clothing, a classic bow tie and top hat as usual.

"Yep. Nice to see you, Pine Tree." Bill tipped his hat to greet up just like the triangle did. Wait! The triangle!

"Bill...what happened to that...triangle? The window...it was talking to me..." Dipper was in a state of shock, having trouble connecting the dots and processing everything.

"Oh, right. That was my true form. I'm Bill Cipher." The man in front of the teen grinned widely. "The God you never believed in is really me!" he laughed and looked back the teen.

Dipper didn't seem to be doing very well. He couldn't process it. He couldn't believe it. Bill was Cipher the whole time? What? Then why didn't Dipper have any dreams? And why would Cipher make a deal with Gideon? Bill tricked him! Dipper's head spin faster and faster. He stumbled back to sit down and clear his thoughts. The teen's eyes met golden ones not more than a few feet away.

"Hey, kid. I know it's a lot to take in. Take your time Pine Tree. When you are ready to talk, I'll explain everything." Bill told him, watching him with curious eyes. The kid's breathing was fast, and the god could hear all of his thoughts whirling.

Dipper heard Bill talking, but he couldn't make out the words over his loud thoughts that only raced faster. The teen needed to compose himself. He was falling apart in front of a god. He didn't want to completely come apart. Dipper took a deep breath, closing his eyes and concentrating on a picture of his sister in his mind. Mabel, oh he already missed Mabel. His good-hearted sister was amazing. The teen slowly released the breath he was holding in and continued to slow his breathing and clear his mind. When he was sure he was done, he opened his eyes.

"Please...explain everything, Bill. I'm so confused." Dipper finally managed to speak without his voice wavering too much. He desperately wanted to know what was going on here.

"Of course. But first, I would like to show you my house. It will be a long story. Why don't we chat about it over some tea?" Bill smiled brightly, holding out his hand for Dipper to take.

The teen was weary, hesitant to take Bill's hand. When he finally did, Bill simply led him to the altar. The god placed his hand on the golden altar and a golden door appeared in the wall in front of them. Dipper watched in disbelief as the god pulled him through the door.

At first, there was nothing. All white. Bill was still standing next to him though. Then a beautiful and fancy room started to appear around them. They entered in some sort of lounge room with fancy couches, chairs and tables. A fireplace with blue fire flickered by the couches. On the mantle above the fire were small golden figures of forest animals. There were two windows that had black curtains with gold embroidery stitched into it. The whole room was warm and smelled like fresh cooked food. Dipper sighed softly on instinct, loving the warm feeling of the room. He sat down one of the soft black and gold couches.

Bill sat down in a chair across from him and snapped his fingers. Dipper watched as a servant, a ghost-like figure of a girl, served them both hot tea in white tea cups. Even the tea cups had a bit of gold on them as well.

"Get comfortable, Pine Tree. This will take a while."


	6. Chapter 6

God of Dreams 6

-Five days ago-

Gideon sat down in his room, frustrated beyond belief. The princess was being visited by prince suitors from nearby Kingdoms. She was bound to choose one of them. The short man growled and curled his fingers into a fist. Ever since Dipper Pines defeated him, he didn't have his amulet anymore. No magic, no Mabel, and now he was going to lose his only chance to rule the kingdom just because he wasn't a prince to marry the princess.

"This is all your fault, Dipper Pines!" Gideon yelled out to nobody in particular. His fists were shaking with rage. "I swear you and your sister will pay! I will claim my revenge!" he pulled out a leather bound book. It was tattered and old, but it would surely help. He stole it a long time ago from the church. It was said in the legends that Cipher would make deals with humans when he felt like it. All Gideon had to do was summon him.

He opened the book. He knew which page was the summoning spell for Cipher. All he needed was a special demon circle, some candles and to recite the Latin spell. He quickly grabbed some chalk and drew the specific circle as directed in the book. Gideon opened a small cabinet where he kept his candles and matches. He took out eight candles and lit them all. Finally, it was time for the Latin.

"Triangulum entanglum—"

"Woah, woah! Your pronunciation is horrible. Just stop right there. You can't even draw my summoning circle right." A triangle appeared out of nowhere with a top hat and a bow tie. "I would expect more from you, Gideon Gleeful."

Gideon's eyes widened as he started at the floating triangle. It really was Cipher. A wave a fear went through him. He didn't want to be punished for saying the spell wrong. "Holy shit, you are real," he muttered, ignoring the urge to pray for mercy right now. He had business to do and he was going to hold his ground. Even against the God.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I mean without me, your whole kingdom wouldn't exist." Cipher shrugged. "Plus, I protect you from other gods and attacks from outside kingdoms. That's why Gravity Falls is one of the most powerful kingdoms. You can thank me!" he floated down, small black feet touching the ground. "Now, if I heard your thoughts right, you wanted to make a deal?" Cipher's voice turned deep, almost demonic, on the word deal.

"Y-you can read thoughts?" Gideon stuttered even though he fought to keep his voice steady.

"Yep! I'm the master of the mind, kid. So tell me about this deal?" From the tone of Cipher's voice, Gideon could tell that the god was very excited to make a deal.

"I want you to brainwash the king and queen into thinking I am a prince. I wish to marry the princess, Pacifica Northwest." Gideon stated plainly what he wanted.

"And what do I get in return?" The god replied, his huge eye staring at Gideon. "You can't just order me around without giving me something equal in return. Everything comes with a price. And no I don't want money or riches, so don't even try." Cipher read Gideon's thoughts once again.

Gideon huffed in frustration, he didn't really have anything to give to the god. Then an idea popped into his head. He smirked and looked at Cipher. "Maybe you would like me to sacrifice a human on your altar for you at the church?" Gideon suggested.

Cipher contemplated this, silent for a few moments. "I suppose, but who would you give to me?"

"Dipper Pines. I hate him so if I kill him in your name you get his soul and I'll be rid of him forever. Plus he doesn't even worship you anyway."  
Gideon's smug smirk never left his face.

Cipher's eye widened at the name. "Pine Tree..." he muttered. "Alright kid, I have a small request. Don't kill Dipper Pines, let me take him into my realm. You won't ever see him again." The triangle held out a small black hand. Cipher's hand instantly flared up, a warm blue fire covering it. "Do we have a deal?" The triangle's eye glowed the same blue as his fire.

Gideon nodded and reached out to shake the god's hand. He grasped the surprisingly warm hand and gave it a shake. "Deal." He pulled back his hand after a moment and noticed the god was already gone. In his place was a tall and handsome man. Gideon stared at the man, confused. "Um..."

The man just started to laugh. "Oh, kid. It's still me. I'm Cipher, just in a different form. Who said gods couldn't shape-shift?" Cipher just smirked. "Now, come on. I've got to go brainwash the king and queen for you," he grinned at walked out of the small building that Gideon lived in.

Pacifica was not happy. No, if fact she was annoyed. All of the suitors so far were horrible. She had no interest in these men at all. The man trying to please her currently was Richard.

He was bowing at her feet, holding jewels and gold out for her. Pacifica stood up and slapped the jewels away. "You fucking idiot. I don't want jewels, I have a lot of those already!" She yelled and punched the man before storming out of the room.

Pacifica ran into another man. He was tall and handsome. Blonde hair and fancy clothes, all in gold and black. She rolled her eyes. "If your another Prince trying to win me over, you can just leave!" she growled out.

The man just laughed. "Oh, I know, Pacifica. But don't worry, I'm not a prince. I'm simply here on business. And you should really tell your parents that you're lesbian. I would love to see how that would play out," he smirked at her and winked before walking away.

Pacifica stood there, frozen in shock. She had never ever told anyone that she was interested in girls. So how the fuck did that man know?! "What the hell?!" she yelled and ran after the man. The princess stood in front of him, gripping his wrist tightly. "How the fuck do you know that? I don't even know you!"

"Oh, my dear, I'm the master of the mind. You can't hide anything from me," he grinned as his eyes glowed gold. "Now, if you'll excuse me—"

"Oh, Pacifica, you found Bill already. Good job. We have a meeting with him right now, and I was hoping he wouldn't be late." Preston Northwest walked up from behind.

Bill ripped his wrist from Pacifica's grip and bowed down. "Your majesty."

"Now need for that, Bill. Now, my wife should be here and you can introduce the prince to us and Pacifica." The King stated simply as the Queen walked into the room.

Bill nodded at a boy who stepped out as well. "This is Gideon. He is the perfect prince for your daughter." The man snapped his fingers as a gold glow washed over both the king and queen's eyes. "You should set up an arranged marriage. I'm sure Gideon's parents would be thrilled." Bill smirked and winked at Gideon.

Preston nodded slowly. "Yes, we will make an arranged marriage!" He agreed happily and walked off to write a letter.

Pacifica watched in confusion. What had just happened? It almost seemed like. "Hey you!" she yelled at Bill, stepping up to him. "You brainwashed my parents! Turn them back!"

"Sorry, kid." Bill just smirked. "I'll see you later, Princess!" Bill laughed evilly before disappearing into thin air.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill told him the whole deal with Gideon business, however, the god didn't explain why he wanted Dipper so badly. What was so special about Dipper that he wanted to keep him in his house?

All Dipper wanted was to go back home and save the kingdom with Mabel. He didn't want to anger the god, though. Legends told of Cipher's temper and his anger issues. What he could do if he was greatly angered by humans. It was said that the great fires that destroyed all the land 100 years ago were caused by him.

"I understand now, but why do you insist on keeping me here? I'm not special. Even all the magic I've ever done was really you. And what about me sister? She needs me. And I need her." Dipper frowned, looking down at the fluffy white carpet. The mention of Mabel...it made his chest clench. He really did need her. The teen didn't know what he would do without her. In the swirls of the carpet he could see her smiling face, brown hair flowing down her shoulders and brown eyes.

"Pine Tree..." Bill started softly, resting a warm hand on Dipper's shoulder. "I promise you will see your sister again. I'm only keeping you here for a little while." He paused for a minute, gathering his scattered thoughts. "You are very special."

Dipper looked up and brown eyes met golden eyes. "H-how..?" Dipper asked. Nobody ever told him he was special. It made him feel...warm. Very warm. The god's hand moved from his shoulder to his forehead, brushing brown locks away and tracing a finger around the Big Dipper.

"I'm sure you've been told, but these are important. I've only met one other man with something special like this. Only he had six fingers." Bill pulled his hand back, leaving behind a tingling feeling.

Dipper looked at him with curious eyes. "The author?" he asked. Surely Bill knew who the author was, maybe he would finally get the answer.

"Yes. He wrote the journals you found in the forest. He was the first one to discover that magical place. After I burned a lot of the land, magical creatures everywhere were very upset with me; they had no home. They turned on me, declaring war. I had to fix it. So, the humans had built a huge kingdom with walls and I sealed a magical forest for all the creatures and animals inside. Only magical beings could enter and leave. So to save a lot of the world's forest animals I had to put them in there," Bill explained. He slowly stood up.

"Wow. So you aren't a bad horrible God?" Dipper asked, looking up at the tall man. "I always thought even if you did exist...well you would be evil. I'm not sure why..."

Bill just chuckled. "Ah, Pine Tree. I'm not evil. I care about magical creatures and humans. Why do you think Gravity Falls is one of the best and well protected Kingdoms?" he grinned. "It's all me. I ward off other gods that might want to attack for power. And in exchange the Triangle Knights serve me so I can protect the citizens of the kingdom from attacking kingdoms." Bill held out his hand to Dipper. "Now come, dinner is ready."

Dipper stood up, slowly taking the god's hand and following him into the kitchen. They sat down at a simple table with a black and gold table cloth. The whole house seemed to be that theme. The kitchen top counters were black and gold marble. It was beautiful.

Two tacos were laying nicely made on Dipper's plate. The teen could smell the food and just from the smell alone he knew it would taste amazing. He grabbed one of the tacos and bit into in. Flavors spread across his tongue, filling his whole mouth with deliciousness. He closed his eyes, chewing slowly to savor the taste. "Bill this is amazing!" Dipper told the God between bites of the taco. He easily ate the entire plate in only a few minutes.

"Yeah. A little bit of magic can do wonders. Even on food." Bill winked at him, grinning. "You'd best be grateful I'm going to teach you some."

Dipper stopped devouring his third taco and looked at the God. "What? You are going to teach me magic?" He was surprised and excited all at once.

"Of course. You want to defeat Gideon no? The only way to defeat him is with magic. He has some of his own now from the pin I gave you. Somehow that greedy human found a way to steal my power from pin. I'm not sure what he did though."

Dipper nodded, slowly chewed his taco, taking in all the information. "Okay. So you don't have magic?" He asked.

Bill laughed. "I have a ton of magic. Gideon just took a tiny fraction to use. I'm a God, I have a lot of power. I get power from each prayer and worship from humans. You're lucky I'm not angry at you for not praying to me. If you pray to me, I'd get twice as much power as a normal human. You have magic so I get power from that..."

"Why aren't you angry at me then?" Dipper frowned. "The pastor always was telling me you would place your wrath upon me." The teen thought back to how many times the pastor told him that, the voice ringing in his head.

Bill stood up from the table and snapped his fingers, the dirty plates disappearing. "I'm not angry cuz I don't need the power right now. If we were in a war against another kingdom and God, I would force you to pray to me for extra power, but thankfully we are in an era of peace. I hope we don't have any wars..." Bill spoke softly close to the end, hoping he did not just test the fates. The God smiled at Dipper. "For now you should rest. I don't have an extra room so you will be sleeping with me," he smirked.

Dipper's face turned bright red and he looked away. "Of course..." he muttered. He followed Bill upstairs to a huge bedroom. Black and gold was still the theme of the house. The bedspread was black with golden embroidery as well as the curtains. The walls were painted black with gold swirls and the ceiling had golden stars. It was all very pretty.

"Woah. So beautiful." Dipper looked around and touched the wall, tracing his finger along the golden swirls and patterns.

Bill was on the bed, laying and looking up at the painted stars. "Thanks, kid. I'm glad someone enjoys my hard work."

"You painted this yourself?" Dipper wondered out loud, turning to face the God. "Wow, I never thought you would be an artist."

"Yeah, I quite like painting and drawing." Bill replied as he pulled back the bedspread to reveal white sheets. The God laid down and sighed, brushing his hair back with his hand.

Dipper walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at Bill. He had never seen the man so...human. He was a god sure, but something about right now, made him seem human. The teen smiled and laid down, slipping of his shirt to sleep.

"Goodnight, Bill." Dipper told him, curling up on his side and closing his eyes. He listened to the god's breathing and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: A little bit of Smut. Heh.**

Dipper woke up feeling warm. His eyes slowly flickered open, noticing the black walls and golden designs. He remembered what happened yesterday and a soft smile spread across his face. Bill was Cipher and he was a good guy. His house was beautiful and...

Dipper just realized he was so warm because he was snuggled close to Bill. The God had an arm draped around his waist and Dipper could feel Bill's hot breath on the back of his neck. The teen didn't want to scream and wake Bill, but his eyes were wide and his face burned.

Dipper forced himself not to move. He laid there frozen, breathing softly but fast. His heart beat faster and he squeaked as Bill pulled him closer. Bill's arm was holding him tightly, his whole back pressed against the god's chest. The teen could feel Bill's chest moving with each breath. Dipper blushed more and slowly tried to wiggle his way out of Bill's arms, trying not to wake him up.

Bill did wake up though, the movement from Dipper pulling him out of sleep. "Pine Tree..." His voice was deep and slurred with sleep. "Where are you going?" He asked him, golden eyes starting to flicker open.

"Y-you're h-holding me..." Dipper stammered, the tips of his ears burning now. "Please let go."

"Aww, why do I want to let go when my Pine Tree likes this and is just denying it." Bill whined and held him close, not letting Dipper go.

"I don't like this! Now let me go!" Dipper struggled and finally Bill let up his grip, letting the teen go. The God just laughed a deep laugh and smiled.

"So cute." Bill muttered more to himself than anything, but loud enough to let Dipper hear.

Dipper got out of bed, feeling very flustered. He found the big bathroom connected to the bedroom. There was a shower and a spa-like bathtub. Dipper suddenly felt a big urge to take a bath. The spa looked so beautiful, and the steam coming off of it told Dipper it was probably the right temperature for relaxation. The teen slipped off his clothes, glancing around to make sure Bill wasn't there before slipping into the warm water.

A gasp escaped his lips as he slid in he warm water. It was perfect. His tense body relaxed as he closed his eyes. Just a few minutes a pure relaxation would be amazing.

"It's nice, huh? I like it too."

Dipper's eyes snapped open, Bill was standing right outside of the tub, naked. Dipper felt the blush return to his face and couldn't help but to stare. The God was just so fucking sexy. It was impossible to not think that. After what felt like hours, Dipper tore his eyes away by force.

Bill slipped into the water next to Dipper. "Hey, kid. We're both guys, I don't see what your problem is. It's not like you haven't seen a dick before." He teased.

Dipper didn't answer, forcing his eyes away from the god. He stared at the bubbles instead.

"Oh, right." Bill laughed. "You're gay, my bad." The teen didn't even respond to that, staring at the bubbles. "Sorry, Pine Tree. At least let me make you feel better." Dipper didn't know what he meant, but he could hear the smirk in his voice.

Dipper yelped and nearly jumped as he felt a hand stroke his dick. "B-Bill! Stop!" The teen tried to move away, but he felt like he couldn't move. Magic. "Goddammit! Why would you use magic on me?"

A voice responded in Dipper's ear. "Because I like you, Pine Tree."

That made the teen flush more, as he bit his lip to hold in a moan. The god's hand stroked faster, wrapping around his dick. Dipper wasn't able to hold in his moans for long. "Bill~" The teen moaned out, face bright red. "S-stop...p-please. This is disgusting..." He forced out as Bill rubbed the tip. That got a moan out of Dipper.

"I know you like this, Pine Tree. Stop denying it and give in." Bill grinned. "Did you know I can hold my breath for a long time?" The god dipped under the water.

Dipper felt a mouth take him whole. "A-Ah! B-bill..." The teen moaned, hands gripping the edge of the spa tightly. "D-don't stop..." He felt Bill twirl his tongue. Dipper's hips bucked as he arched his back, forcing Bill to deep throat him. Dipper felt heat coiling in his stomach. "Bill...A-ah! I'm close!" He moaned loudly. Bill kept bobbing his head and twirling his tongue faster. "Bill!" Dipper nearly screamed, vision turning white as he came into Bill's mouth.

The god came up out of the water, grinning. "Did you like that, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, batting his eye lashes as if he were innocent.

"Yes. Now shut up and leave me alone!" Dipper told him, standing up and stepping out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Bill just laughed and grabbed his own towel, drying off and snapping his fingers and clothes appeared on him.

Dipper just put on his clothes, drying his hair with the towel. "So are you going to teach me magic today?" He asked.

"Of course! Let's eat first though." Bill grinned and led him downstairs to the kitchen.

Mabel was worried sick about her brother. Stan told her that Gideon only wanted to borrow him for a school project so he should be back by now. Mabel just knew Gideon had kidnapped her brother. Maybe in exchange for Pacifica. She didn't know, but she swore she would get her brother back.

Pacifica hugged Mabel tightly that night when the lonely twin finally let out all of her sadness. Mabel spent at least an hour crying, clinging to Pacifica.

When the twin finally fell asleep, Pacifica still didn't let go of her. The princess held her and hummed a softly lullaby. She found herself falling for this cute, lovable girl that she held. Mabel was amazing, better than the princess could even strive for. Pacifica kissed Mabel's forehead and cuddled with her.

The sleeping twin snuggled into the princess's warmth and both girls fell asleep, holding each other's hands the whole night.


	9. Chapter 9

"En Guarde!" Bill yelled out, once again getting ready to hit Dipper.

At this point, the teen was panting and covered in sweat. "What? Can't we take a break? You are beating me to a pulp." Dipper tried to persuade the god to take a break. Bill really was a god, he wasn't breaking a sweat and seemed to be holding back most of his powers for safety purposes.

Dipper managed to easily dodge the fire balls that were being thrown at him. "Bill stop! I'm done." The teen stopped dodging and sat down. A fire ball was coming his direction. Despite his natural instincts to run, Dipper just sat there, too tired to do anything.

Dipper screwed his eyes shut, his whole body tensing for the impact in less than a second. But it never happened. Nothing hit him. After a good ten seconds the teen let out the breath he was holding and opened his eyes. What he saw was fucking amazing. All around him was a glowing green ball of energy. It had blocked the fire from hitting him. "Wow..." Dipper hesitantly raised his hand out and touched the edges of the barrier. They crackled with energy and buzzed underneath his hand.

"You did it, kid!" Bill cheered, a big genuine smile on his lips. "Your magic has shown itself."

Dipper's lips curved into a smile, the awesomeness and excitement reflecting from Bill. "I did it!" He could hardly believe it. The green energy slowly disappeared but Dipper could feel the crackle and buzzing of magic still around him.

Bill handed him a mirror. "Look, Pine Tree."

The teen looked at himself in the mirror to find that his birthmark, the Big Dipper, was glowing blue. "Stars...they will guide me..." he muttered softly. "Wow! This is so cool!" Dipper smiled up at Bill and handed the god the mirror back, which disappeared at Bill's touch.

"You bet! Now we can take a break and celebrate your development!" Bill told him, taking his hand and leading him back into the mansion.

Dipper walked straight to the couch and collapsed on it, the magic he did took energy and he was so very tired. He tried hard not to close his eyes and fall asleep.

A warm hand was placed on his shoulder and seconds later Dipper was zapped with what felt like electricity. His eyes went wide and his senses became heightened. The teen felt like his insides were buzzing with energy that he needed to get out. "What did you do to me?" he asked.

"Oh, that? I gave you a little of my energy so you didn't pass out or fall asleep." Bill told him as Dipper stood up. "You should feel better, but you need some food and water."

"A little? I feel like I drank 4 cups of coffee or something." Dipper joked, but it was kinda true.

"Heh. Sorry kid. I'm a god. Lots of power so a super tiny portion might be a lot to you. That's okay. I was very careful not to give you very much since your human body might not be able to handle it." Bill told him. "Now, what do you want to eat?" The god asked, sitting down at the table.

"Pizza please." Dipper requested, knowing that Bill would just use magic. He was so lucky. Magic at his finger tips to do whatever he wanted. The teen couldn't wait to be good in magic as well.

Bill snapped his fingers, pizza appearing for Dipper and himself. Even he ate food like a human. Bill also handed Dipper a class of cold water, which half of the glass was dumped on the teens head.

Dipper sighed as the cold water drenched his head and washed away the sweat. "That feels so much better." He began to eat the pizza, savoring its perfect flavor. "Magic has so many perks." The teen said with his mouth full.

Bill understood him anyway and nodded. "It does. Finish up your lunch so we can continue working."

"Yes, sir."

A few hours later, Dipper slumped over on the couch, panting and covered in sweat again.

"Good job, Pine Tree. You improved a lot. Go shower up. I'll fix something for you to eat when you come back." Bill told him, helping the tired boy stand up again.

Dipper made his way to the shower, blushing as he remembered what happened earlier in the bathroom. "Stupid God." He muttered and turned on the water. The shower was perfect for his sore and tired muscles. The soap washed off all the sweat so he could smell normal.

Dipper washed his hair and rinsed. His mind went to his home. How he missed Mabel...and wait. His eyes widened, "Mabel! She's probably worried sick." The teen said out loud and shut off the shower, rushing to get dressed.

Dipper ran down stairs, hair dripping wet. "Bill! My sister. Is she okay?"

The God turned around from the kitchen stove in surprise. "Your sister? Oh right. Shooting Star is just fine."

"But she must be worried sick about me. Her and Stan."

Bill closed his eye for a few seconds. Dipper stood confused for. "Um...?"

When Bill's eye opened again he smiled at the teen. "Pine Tree, relax. They are a little worried. Mabel thinks Gideon kidnapped you, which is kinda of true. She and Pacifica are setting up a plan to get you back. The thing is, Gideon wants them to believe that so he can make a trade. A fake trade. He wants Pacifica back."

Dipper stared at Bill. "How the fuck do you know all that?"

The God shrugged. "Omniscient God, remember?" Cipher smirked. "Don't worry, kid. I'll let you go back soon. I need to train you to defeat Gideon first. There's no telling what he could be up to. Since he gained a little of my power I can't read his mind as clearly," he sighed and helped Dipper sit down at the table. "For now, eat." The God placed a plate of spaghetti in front of the teen.

"Okay." Dipper nodded as he began to eat the plate in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Gideon walked into the dark room, barely lighted by small torches on the walls. The air was cold and damp in the underground caverns. The meetings were always held here, that way nobody would catch them. He wore his hooded robe just like everyone else in the small cult.

"Hello, Gideon." A deep voice greeted from the darkness behind. The young man didn't turn around, knowing exactly who it was.

"Brandon." Gideon gave a curt nod and sat down at the small table with a few other men.

Brandon sat down at the head of the table. His hands slowly moved, taking his hood off so Gideon could see his face. He had dark black hair and bright green eyes with slits for pupils. His eyes were the eyes of predator, a killer. His nose was pointy as was his chin. His skin was pale and he held his shoulders up with grace and elegance. Gideon was sure he was meant to be the leader. The other members slowly took off their hoods and Gideon followed in their lead.

"Welcome to The Blind Eye Society, Gideon. We are a secret small gang that wants to take over all the kingdoms and rule everything." Brandon smirked. "And I got news from you that you know exactly how to do this?" He folded his hands on the table, black tattoos all over his knuckles.

Gideon nodded. He did in fact have a brilliant idea to get what he wanted. Brandon was the leader, but not for long. The young man had some of a god's power, he could take over this small gang. "Well, first..." The amulet he wore glowed brightly. "I'm taking over as leader of the gang! This is power from a god, I doubt even Brandon can beat it."

Brandon just grinned and a twinkle in his eye. With a snap of his fingers, the power from Gideon's amulet faded away and died out. "What was that, little man? I didn't hear you." Brandon asked innocently, like nothing had ever happened. He cupped his hand over his ear. "Speak up next time."

Gideon was flabbergasted. He stood, staring at Brandon in shock. The other members just snickered at him. "Newcomer." They giggled out.

This just made the short man angry. "What?!" he yelled. Gideon's blue eyes flared up, and rage collected in his posture. "Tell me how you did that! I had a bit of power from a god. There's no way a mere human could have done that." Gideon's face changed from anger to realization and shock. "Y-you mean..." He couldn't even say it.

Luckily, Brandon finished his thoughts. "Yes. I am a god. A minor one, but a god nonetheless. The power you gained from Bill Cipher will have no effect on me."

Gideon nodded slowly, his shock turning to embarrassment. His face flushed as he realized how big of a mistake and scene he made. The short man sat down slowly, not sure what else to do or say. His plans literally blew up in his face.

"Why don't you do more research before you start attacking people you don't know. That would make a difference. Just knowing my name is not enough information." Brandon told Gideon and then grinned. "Now, back to business. What was your plan, young Gideon."

"Well. I heard if we get the gods against each other and the humans against each other from different kingdoms there will be a full on war. So my plan is crazy, but it will work. Durning the next god meeting that is coming up, all the gods from the West Coast will be there. We sneak in and start stealing weapons and swapping them so each God is caught red-handed and blames the other." Gideon explained his plan. It was a smart one he came up with, but he couldn't pull that off himself. He needed this group to do it.

"Alright. You want us to steal their weapons and swap them. Difficult, but not impossible. A great plan though." Brandon gave a smirk and looked down the table, his eyes stopping on a boy and a girl. "Ember. Eric." he called. They stood up at attention. "That will be your job. You two are professional thieves. You are to sneak into the meeting in three days and swap the weapons. Make sure they are all against each other."

The twins nodded and bowed to Brandon. "Yes master." They sat back down in their seats.

"Bill's sacred weapon is his cane. Not an ordinary cane at all, so be careful. D.E's main weapon is the infinity dice. Very dangerous. Now—"

"Wait. Is that is actual name?" Gideon asked, confused.

"No. I like to use initials for gods. But everyone here knows Bill Cipher so I don't need to call his initials. I can if I want to though." Brandon explained, giving Gideon a small glare. "You interrupted me. Don't do that again." His voice wasn't angry, but it was forceful and cold.

Gideon nodded and sunk back into his chair, trying to hide. He had embarrassed himself enough today.

"As I was saying, F.G's weapon is his golden staff. He can shape-shift it into any weapon he needs it to be, but it normally rests as a staff. H.I's weapon is a coin. One side has a picture of a skull on it. The death side. The other side has a picture of a baby. The life side. She can literally determine whether you will die by flipping her coin. Keep in mind in battle the 'heads' side would be death. I have seen all of these gods fight with their weapons." Brandon paused. Most of the members didn't know his past, but he figured if he wanted them to help him, he'd best tell them.

Gideon watched Brandon. He could tell the minor God was contemplating something important. The whole room was silent for what felt like forever.

"One hundred years ago..."

 ** _Short chapter. I know. But the next one is really long. It's all backstory in the next one. Get ready to find out a lot about Bill, the other gods, and Brandon._**


	11. Chapter 11

\- Brandon's POV- 100 years ago

I shielded my eyes from the bright flash of golden light, I knew it was Cipher. The god usually didn't visit me unless it was important.

"Brandon."

I opened my eyes to see Cipher standing there. His golden eyes sharp and determined. "Yes, Cipher?" I asked politely, wondering what was up.

"Finn Gold took Pine Tree." Was all Bill said, his voice much colder and deeper than normal.

"The human that you made yours?" I guessed. I had only heard rumors about this Pine Tree as Cipher called him. The trees told me Cipher loved this human. I wasn't sure if it was really true.

"Yes. Finn and Holly planned this from the beginning to get me and Derek to stop pulling pranks and killing humans. They want me to forever be banished from this world. I refuse. I will take back Pine Tree and stay here where I belong. I need you, as the forest God to stay here. I don't want you fighting. I know how much you want to help me, but I won't let you get hurt. This is my problem only." Cipher explained, snapping his fingers and summoning his weapon, the golden cane.

I did want to help him. I loved fighting, it was my favorite thing to do when I was bored. He was more powerful than me, so I let it go, not wanting to anger him. "Yes, Cipher." I gave a small bow. "I won't interfere with your business. But please remember to spare some humans and my land. The animals and plants are afraid of your power when you are angry."

Cipher started at me, his eyes and expression indecipherable. For a moment he seemed to be in deep thought, then he snapped out of it. "Alright. It's a deal. I won't hurt your animals and land and you stay out of my fight," he agreed. Bill then gave me a smile and a wave as he disappeared.

Little did I know, our deal would be broken. It happened in front of my very eyes. Bill had teleported me next to his side in the meeting room, telling me he wanted me to watch and not fight. I agreed and stood in the very back, only watching what was about to take place.

Holly and Finn walked in together, each holding a blue glowing chain in one of their hands. I saw Cipher's golden eyes follow the chains, slowly but surely widening when they got to the end. Bill stared at the boy that was chained up and being pulled by Holly and Finn,

I saw a young teenage boy with brown messy hair. His face was down and hiding his eyes and chin from the light. I couldn't tell the eye color or anything, only that he looked sad.

"Pine Tree!" Bill exclaimed, wanting the boy to know he was there. Cipher took a step forward to rush to his humans side when both Holly and Finn stepped in front.

"The deal, Bill. No more human killing and chaos from you and Derek and we'll will give you your human back nice and calmly. No violence or bloodshed is necessary." Holly spoke, purple eyes glaring fiercely at Bill.

Pine Tree lifted his head up at the sound of Bill's voice. The poor kid looked like he hadn't gone down without a fight. One of his eyes was swollen and turning black. The other was a bright green color that was spilling silent tears, both sad and happy. "B-Bill... I-I'm scared. I n-need you. P-please just do what they want." The human pleaded. "I love you...please." His words were spoken from the heart. So much so it seemed Bill was having a hard time.

I could tell Bill was struggling. He looked between rage and depression. Cipher didn't know what to do. I promised not interfere or be seen so I stayed quiet, simply watching the history that was about to go down.

Finally, Bill seemed to gain control of his emotions, and nodded to Finn, reaching a hand out to make the deal.

"Don't do it, Cipher! They took Pine Tree, you can't seriously believe they would give him back from one small deal. I bet they just want your Pine Tree because he's the purest soul any of us have seen in centuries." A new voice interrupted as Bills hand froze where it was.

I turned my head along with the other gods, staring at the the famous, Derek Echo.

The black haired God chuckled. "Ah, sorry I'm late guys." Derek leaned against the wall casually. "I went to play this amazing gambling game. I totally kicked ass! Of course when your a god, it's totally easy to win against humans." His red eyes scanned the area, spotting me.

I froze, wondering if he would care that I was watching. When he didn't say a word as his eyes moved on, I let out a small breath I was holding in. Wow. That God sure held an intimidating presence. Derek is the God of Order and Chaos. His kingdom, Las Vegas, was the biggest of them all at the moment so he held the most power in the room.

Bill was shocked, angry and sad all at the same time. Man, he went through emotions quickly.

"So Cipher, " Derek pulled out his infinity-sided die out of his pocket. "I say we fight. Kick the two gods who stole your Pine Tree back to their rightful places. Let's cause some chaos together. Like we always have. Maybe the human wants to join?" he suggested, looking over at the chained boy,

Bill looked back and forth between his human and his best friend. Derek and Cipher basically grew up as gods together. They have been friends for centuries. "Alright." Bill gave in to the demon inside him that was begging to destroy things. "On one condition. Pine Tree leaves here and goes somewhere safe."

Holly and Finn both shook their heads. Finn gripped his golden staff. "No! Bill Cipher and Derek Echo, we will not let you take Pine Tree. We agreed there was to be no fighting or bloodshed, only a simple deal. "

Derek smirked evilly. "Ah, Finn Gold and Holly Izzy." The laid-back God shook his head. "I'm the God of Chaos. That's not how it works here." Derek took one hand and slicked back his hair while his other hand he threw down and rolled his infinity-die on the ground. It landed on a picture of chains snapped in half. In that exact moment, the chains holding Pine Tree disappeared and the human quickly saw that as his opportunity to run straight into Bill's arms.

Bill hugged Pine Tree close, whispering softly in his ear. Cipher then walked over to me. I stood at attention, looking into his golden eyes.

"Brandon, minor god of the forest and magic. Protect my Pine Tree. I trust you. Keep him safe. This is the most important job you will ever receive from me."

I nodded, realizing how important this was to Cipher. "Yes, Cipher."

Bill kissed Pine Tree, deeply, not even caring that everyone was watching.

"I love you, Pine Tree. I'll see you back at home soon, okay?"

The boy nodded and smiled sweetly at Cipher as I teleported back to my secret place in the woods. A magic place where nobody could find us. A safe place protected by several layers of magic, including mine and Bill's.

Then, the fighting started. I was able to keep Pine Tree from watching. I kept him in a deep sleep under the Tree of Magic and Life. It was the only way for me to make sure he would be safe.

I watched the fighting, and let me say, it wasn't pretty. When gods fight other gods—especially other gods of high power— things tend to get very ugly.

I loved watching Bill fight, the way he was so strong and his moves were flawless. I could watch them all day. I studied them, learning the best fighting techniques.

Bill's cane glowed a bright yellow. He was up against Holly which only meant bad things. She flipped her golden coin, smiling evilly.

"Oops. It looks like someone is going to die. You won't be happy about it!" Holly laughed.

Bill gritted his teeth, and glared at her in pure anger. Her predictions about death always came true. After all, she was the goddess of life and death. "I don't care. I hate you. YOU TOOK MY PINE TREE! HES MINE!" Bill yelled out, his demon voice booming like thunder. He pointed his cane at her, lasers and lighting went after her.

Holly simply grinned and dodged every single one. This wasn't looking good for Bill.

Cipher was immediately in her face with punches and kicks. Holly was skilled in that area as well, blocking his punches and dodging them.

Bill aimed a faint at her jaw and with fast godly speed, ducked around her and kicked her square in the back so she fell onto the ground face-first. Bill knew she wouldn't stay down for long so he quickly kicked her again and again. Over and over until she was coughing. He didn't let up but then she disappeared.

Cipher stopped and looked around for her to reappear. She did but this time she ran in fast circles around him. Bill knew this tactic and smirked. He wanted to end this right now. He had some time to gather strength. Bill remembered the face of his Pine Tree when he was all chained up. His chest clenched terribly as he growled. His fists clenched in anger, his wrath growing. Good. This is what he wanted.

Holly was the one who took his Pine Tree. She was the one who hurt him. She was the one who touched him. These thoughts fueled the spark of anger, his blue fire slowly and uncontrollably coming out.

"Aww, is the dream God angry that I got the best of him, that Im winning. I have you trapped."

In the time Bill was thinking of Dipper, Holly had draw a trap, the trap specifically for trapping Bill. The god growled, his anger only growing with each word.

"FUCK YOU, HOLLY! DIE!" Bill's rage and wrath was not something to mess with. Even I knew that.

I could not stop or prevent what happened, but I was not happy.

Bill's blue fire went out in the biggest rage explosion I've ever seen. A huge fire bomb, all the power of a nuclear bomb went off. Bill's blue fire scorched everything for hundreds of miles, destroying everything in sight. I did my best to throw myself in front of Pine Tree, but they were too strong.

Bill's love died in an instant.

I was left standing before the dead body of Pine Tree and looking at all the destruction that was around me. Black, black and more singed black for miles. I felt so weak, so weak. I dropped to my knees, unable to stand. Thousands of trees and animals had been burned alive.

Bill broke his promise. I kept mine. But he didn't keep his. A deep hatred for the god settled deep within me. Cipher destroyed my home and animals. He broke his promise to me. I hated that! I hated it so much! All Cipher does is bring destruction, he can't bring peace and happiness.

That day I swore to myself I would get back at Bill one day. One day, far in the future when I had my magic back. For the time being I needed to rest. I had no energy an could still hear the agonizing and dying screams of every tree, plant and animal that were burned. Those screams would haunt me for the rest of my life.

Bill would pay. He would pay big time. I swore it.


	12. Chapter 12

Both Dipper and Bill were exhausted and ready for sleep by the end of the day. Training with Bill had made Dipper stronger, even it was only one day. The teen noticed the god liked having company and someone to train. It was like he hadn't talked to a human in forever.

Bill sat next to Dipper on the bed. The god opened his mouth to speak, but a loud ringing interrupted whatever he was going to say. It seemed to be coming from the mirror on the wall. Bill groaned and stood up, walking over and tapping the mirror. "What do you want?" He spoke to it.

Dipper stood up and followed behind him, curious as to what was going on. The reflection of Bill rippled and slowly disappeared as someone else's face appeared. It was a girl. Dipper stared in awe at the woman with brown hair and bright purple eyes. "I-Is that...?" Dipper managed out, his jaw still dropped a bit.

"Cipher! Have you forgotten?!" She yelled at Bill, not even noticing Dipper at the moment.

"Forgotten what?" Bill seemed both annoyed at her and confused.

"Oh gods, you did forget!" The woman rolled her eyes at him. "We agreed instead of having a meeting every six months we have one every two months. Tonight is the date we scheduled. You said you would be here last week."

Dipper frowned, shifting slightly behind Bill. He was confused. What was going on? Who was that lady? What meeting? Were they going out to dinner or something? Was Bill in love with her? His thoughts raced through his head and at that last thought he felt a twinge of jealousy. But why? He was sure he didn't like Bill like that. As a friend yes. But as a lover?

"Oh. Right. About that...things came up, but I can still make it." Bill replied, glancing at Dipper. The teen stood there and gave a small wave to the woman in the mirror. "Holly, this is—" he started to introduce Dipper.

"Pine Tree. B-but...h-how, Bill?" Holly stared in shock at the teen, her jaw dropping. She was speechless after that, waiting for Bill to come up with some explanation.

"Honestly...I'm not sure. But I'd never forget his soul. It's the same one." Bill stepped over to the very confused Dipper, lifting up his bangs to show the birthmark. Dipper blushed a bit as he was embarrassed that Bill would actually show a Goddess his birthmark. "The heavens brought him back." Cipher told her.

"Um...Bill? What are you talking about?" Dipper frowned, the look of confusion back on his face. "Pine Tree? Soul? The heavens? What?"

Bill turned to Dipper. "Look, I know that you are confused, but I promise I'll explain everything when I come back tomorrow. It's a long story. For now, please pack a small bag. You will be going back to see your sister and fight Gideon."

Dipper's eyes widened in excitement. "Really?! Thank you, Cipher. I really wanted to see my sister." Dipper smiled and went off to pack a few things, his questions pushed to the back of his mind. He wouldn't forget. After all, Bill promised to tell him later when he got back.

Holly watched the boy leave. "You haven't told him? I figured as soon as you saw him you would tell him that you loved him."

Bill shook his head, his golden eyes had a sad look to them. "As much as I wanted too...I couldn't. You know why, Holly. The boy would think I'm more insane than I am and he wouldn't fall in love. It's better this way. I will tell him...it just had to wait longer."

Holly nodded in understanding. "Alright, Cipher. I'll see you soon. Don't be late." She warned sternly and the mirror turned back to normal.

Bill stared at his reflection for a minute. With Pine Tree back he almost felt like a hundred years ago. And...history likes to repeat. Bill would do everything in his power so history doesn't repeat. He had learned from the past.

"Bill! I'm ready." Dipper stepped into the room, a happy cheer in his voice.

The god turned to face him, putting on a sweet smile. "Alright. I have one last gift for you." Bill flicked his wrist, a triangle pin appearing in his palm. "Take it. You will need it."

Dipper looked at the pin, then looked back up at Bill. "Thanks. But I have my own magic. I don't need it."

"Take it anyway. You'll will know who needs it when the time comes." Bill slipped the pin into Dipper's pocket anyway. Bill gave him a wave, about to snap his fingers to teleport Dipper.

"Wait!" Dipper bit his lip. Now was the time. It had to be now or never. The boy grabbed onto Bill's shirt, pulling the god down and kissing him. Dipper felt so brave in that moment. Bill's lips were warm and soft. Just perfect. His heart pounded as he waited for Bill to get out of his surprised state. When he did, the god kissed back, almost desperately as if he hadn't kissed anyone in decades.

Bill pulled back and snapped his fingers, teleporting Dipper before either of them could say a word.

Dipper blushed red and his whole body was full of heat. "B-bill... why?" He wanted to know why he got teleported so suddenly. Did the god not like him? No...Bill kissed like his life depended on it. So Bill liked him, but why didn't he say anything before he got teleported?

Dipper found himself at the church. Thankfully, it was completely empty at the moment. The teen started for the door, running back to his home. Once he stepped through the doors of the tavern, he knew something was wrong. "Mabel?! Pacifica?!" He called out, getting no answer from the dark and seemingly empty tavern.

"Dipper Pines. I've been expecting your arrival."

Dipper froze and looked around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Show yourself, Gideon!" The teen growled out, his hands starting to tingle and heat up. He only wanted to use magic when it was necessary.

The blue wearing teen stepped out of the dark, the golden glowing triangle pin on his shirt. "I must say, Bill kept you for the perfect amount of time. My plans are set in motion and even you can't stop what's coming!" Gideon chuckled evilly and snapped his fingers. Two glowing chains appeared around Dipper's hands and ankles.

The teen smirked. "You don't know what Bill taught me!" Dipper's hands glowed as he tried to take the chains off. It didn't work. Dipper glared at the chains and tried harder. The chains wouldn't budge.

Gideon laughed. "Really? I know what Bill taught you. Those chains can't be taken off with magic. Face it, all your tricks are useless." He grabbed ahold of the blue chains, dragging him out the door. "We will be going to the palace and then I'll make a trade with your sister. Mabel can either watch you suffer or turn herself over to me." Gideon smirked and took Dipper to a horse. They rode back to the huge palace in the middle of the kingdom.

Dipper was dragged through hallway after hallway. There was so many turns he didn't even remember which way was back to the exit. The palace was a huge maze. How could Pacifica even know her way around?

Gideon finally opened a tightly locked door and pulled the teen inside. Dipper's eyes widened. Both Mabel and Pacifica were in chains, holding tightly to each other in fear. Both girls looked like they had been tortured. Cuts and bruises all over their naked bodies. Dipper wanted to be sick at how evil Gideon was. The teen struggled in his chains violently. "Mabel!" He screamed, his voice breaking. Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't stand seeing his own twin like this.

"Dipper!" She was a least able to hoarsely scream Dipper's name, her eyes widened. "He c-caught you? Where have you been?"

"Long story...I'll tell you when I can." Dipper replied, as he was shoved into a cage across from Mabel.

"Alright, my Shooting Star." Gideon purred out, grinning maliciously. "Time's up. I'll let your brother and your lover go if you promise to me mine forever. If you refuse...everything that I did to you over the past two days I'll do to your brother."

Dipper shook his head, telling his twin not to do it. But Mabel knew she had too. She had no choice. "I'm sorry, Dipper. I'm sorry, my love." Her time spent with Pacifica had really changed the both of them. Mabel kissed Pacifica softly and turned back to Gideon. "Let my twin and Pacifica go...I'll make the deal."

"No!" Both Dipper and Pacifica screamed out.

Dipper knew what he had to do. Bill's words returning to him. "Take the pin. You'll know who needs it when the time comes." the words echoed and he knew it. He reached as carefully as he could into his pocket, grabbing the pin. "Mabel! Catch." And he threw it at her.

The pin glinted in the air and Mabel just was barely able to catch it. When she did, her chains were broken and the pin glowed as it healed all the torture she had been through. It even gave her clothes once again.

Gideon growled. "No!" He his hands glowed red as he tried to stop Mabel but Bill's magic was triumphant. It seemed the tables had turned.


	13. Chapter 13

"Look who decided to show up." Derek grinned as Bill appeared in the middle of the throne room, holding his cane in his right hand. It was a requirement that all Gods bring their weapons to meetings and place them next their thrones. This way, they didn't start fighting in the middle of a meeting. Arguments were meant to be carried out verbally, not with action.

Bill rolled his eyes and sat down on his golden throne. "Nice to see you too, Echo." He placed his cane down hesitantly, and gave Holly a thumbs up to start.

Holly looked around the room, eyes scanning to make sure all weapons were placed in the right spot. When she was sure, she grinned. "Hello everyone to the bimonthly meeting of the gods. Today will will go around in a circle and tell what you have done recently. I'll go first."

Meanwhile, in the darkest shadows and corners of the throne room, two thieves sat on their haunches, waiting for the perfect time to take care of their job. The job: start a war.

Ember glanced at her brother, on three they would both creep to the side of the tall thrones and switch the weapons.

When it was Bill's turn to talk, the god didn't even have a chance to say anything before Derek interrupted.

"I heard you found Pine Tree. Ain't that right, Cipher?"

The other gods gasped and stared at Bill.

"Well, yes. I was just as surprised as many of you, but I would never forget a soul. Especially _his_ soul." Bill held out his hands, showing a hologram picture of Dipper and a side-by-side comparison with Pine Tree. The gods in the room stared, awestruck. Both of the teens looked nearly if not exactly the same.

 _Now_! Ember mouthed to her brother and they she crept behind Holly's throne, making sure her invisibility spell from Brandon was still working. It was. She grabbed the glowing two-sided coin and moved swiftly behind Bill's throne, placing the coin there.

Eric did the same thing, placing Finn's weapon behind Bill's throne. Both thieves weren't even noticed as they moved all the weapons to make it look like Bill had stolen them. Framing an innocent God to start a huge war. What a great idea! Ember and Eric left the throne room, the job was over.

"The heavens brought back Pine Tree. I can't believe it." Bill gave a huge smile as the holograms disappeared. His love had returned after so long of being dead. Bill still remembered the grave he buried Pine Tree in.

Holly looked over and noticed something. "Hey! My coin." She pointed to Bill's chair.

All the gods turned towards Bill's throne, staring in shock as all of their weapons were neatly stacked there.

Someone yelled out. "Bill distracted us with the whole speech and stole our weapons with magic!"

Bill looked just as surprised as the rest of them. "W-what?" He turned around to find it was true. He would never do something like this. It wasn't him. Someone was framing him. "Look, I would never do this, I stopped all my thieving ways a while back."

Holly shook her head. "Bill, you and Derek snuck out a month ago and I caught you. You can't possibly think I believe that you of all people are innocent." The goddess looked over at Derek's thone. "And he's the only one with his weapon still."

It was true, Derek's infinity sided die was nicely where he had left it.

Bill's mouth opened to try to speak but Finn interrupted him. "Yeah! Bill Cipher, taking a god's magic weapons is a sign of war."

Holly and Finn looked at each other before yelling. "We declare war on Bill Cipher and his Kingdom of Gravity Falls! Who's with us?"

The other gods in the throne room cheered, everyone except Derek was against Bill.

This was not good. Bill's heart pounded heavily and beads of sweat began to stream down his forehead. Golden eyes wide in fear of what this meant. "L-look... I'm sure we can resolve this without violence. P-please. I can't handle Pine Tree dying again. Holly..." Bill's golden eyes stared pleadingly at the goddess. "You know how much that hurt me..."

Holly stared back at him, quiet and considering what he said. She wasn't a heartless goddess, she just believed in Justice. "Look, Bill, I know but all the facts and evidence point towards you and Derek. Both of you have a long history of bad deeds. I can't get you out of this one. Stealing a God's sacred weapon is a more serious crime than ever. You must be punished. I'm sorry."

Finn stood by Holly's side, nodding at what she had said.

Bill stood up and held up his arms in surrender. "Have your weapons back. I surrender." He didn't want to fight.

Finn didn't look happy about that. Hw wanted to fight. "Surrender already, Cipher? Are you scared? Don't want to fight us again after what happened? Someone is just a chicken." Finn started flapping his arms like a chicken.

Bill ignored him, even though his annoying mockery sparked a fire deep inside him. The flames licked at his insides, begging to come out and fight. Bill held back, thinking of his ultimate demise last time. He had learned. "I said I surrender."

The gods in the back booed and looked disappointed, they wanted a fight. A good war like this hadn't been fought for one hundred years.

Holly took a good look at Bill. It seemed Cipher had learned from his past and his mistake. "Guys I think—"

"Everyone! Bill's Triangle Knights just attacked and killed ten of my citizens!" Finn yelled out, holding up a live feed of what was going on. Sure enough, a whole army had raided into San Francisco, Finn's kingdom.

Bill's eyes went wide for the second time that day. "B-but..." he started but it looked like there was no hope. He would have to fight another war. A war that was going to end in devastating disaster.

"Meeting adjourned. Everyone prepare for War." Holly called out as the gods grabbed their weapons back and disappeared from the throne room.

Soon it was only Bill and Derek. Bill turned to his friend. "Look it wasn't me. You believe me, right?" he asked softly.

Derek stepped over to Bill, his usual attitude gone. It was replaced with a serious face and mood. "I believe you. I don't understand why you would want to cause a huge war after all that happened last time. And great job holding back against the mockery. Cipher, you have changed. I'm not sure of there's anything we can do now to fix this. In the meantime, prepare for war. And maybe me and you can kick some ass together, just like old times." Derek gave a grin and disappeared.

Bill was left alone.

"Aww! Poor Cipher. Look at you, so sad." Bill recognized that voice.

"Brandon! Show yourself!" Bill yelled out, looking for the minor God.

Brandon walked out of the shadows a huge smirk on his face. His green eyes glowed brightly. "Long time, no see." he gave a mock bow to Bill.

"Where have you been?!"

"Regaining power to defeat you. Simple. You broke your promise to me. Now it's time for you to pay. Have fun fighting this war. I'm sure Dipper Pines will have a fun time getting burnt to death." And on that note, Brandon disappeared before Bill could get his hands on him.

At least now, Bill know who truly was behind all this. The real enemy who had manipulated all the gods on the board.


	14. Chapter 14

"Run!" Dipper yelled to his sister after she had freed everyone with the pin. "I'll hold Gideon off." he promised and true to his word his hands glowed brightly and he rushed to attack Gideon.

Mabel took Pacifica's hand and ran out the door. Somehow, Pacifica did know her way around the palace and they ran out the front door.

"Where to now?" Pacifica asked, panting heavily from all the running.

"The church? Maybe we can pray to Cipher to help my brother." Mabel panted out and they both agreed that's what they would do.

Back with Gideon, Dipper was having fun. With the magic at his fingertips he felt so energized. And warm. Like Bill was with him.

The evil teen took a step closer to Dipper and threw punches. Gideon was fast and the pin he had only seemed to be helping. Surprisingly Dipper went on autopilot, his instincts guiding him on where to dodge. His body moved on its own, dodging all the punches and even throwing some of his own.

Gideon growled out when he realized that wasn't working. He reached onto his belt and pulled out a gun. "There's no way you can defeat me with a magic gun." He laughed evilly as the gun glowed brightly.

He pulled the trigger and the loud shots went off. The only thing Dipper could think to do was put up a barrier like last time. The green bubble that surrounded him blocked the first bullet but the second one almost got through his bubble.

Dipper held up the barrier as best he could. Sweat was slowly dripping off his forehead. This was taking too much energy. He wasn't like Bill. He couldn't keep it up for very long. His arms and legs began to shake from the force of trying to hold the barrier up.

The next shot from the magic gun sounded and the barrier broke on its impact. It shattered into pieces around Dipper. The teen was panting for air.

"Pathetic!" Gideon laughed at him, the gun steady in his hands. "You are simply pathetic. Cipher has been helping you all these years. Admit it, you are nothing without Cipher! A god you didn't even believe in. Yet he helped you anyway. I bet Bill felt so bad for you and your failures that be took pity on you and helped you." Gideon mocked meanly. He was just like the bullies Dipper was never able to face by himself.

"You're right." Dipper simply said. There was no denying it. The teen felt a twinge of hurt in his chest. But he had faith in Bill. Even more so, be needed to have faith in himself. Bill was only there to save him in grave times. That didn't mean Dipper was weak.

"I am? Well of course I am you weakling!" Gideon spat out, holding the gun to Dipper's head. "Die " his finger was about to pull the trigger.

Dipper, though exhausted, had built up strength during that whole time Gideon was talking. He teleported behind Gideon, the bullet that was supposed to kill him just hit the wall, making a hole. Dipper grinned and punched the evil teen as hard as he could. "I don't think a mere gun can stop me!" He laughed

The white-haired teen's eyes widened as he got thrown into a wall. He cried out in pain, but immediately got back up racing toward Dipper and going back to the one on one hand combat.

Dipper had the upper hand at the moment, but Gideon had more energy. "Teleporting took a lot out of you, huh, Dipper?" He mocked and smirked.

Dipper didn't answer, panting and sweating. It was getting harder to dodge or block his punches

A punch to his stomach knocked the air out of him as he stumbled back. Another punch to the jaw hurt like hell and he knew it was going to bruise over. The last punch was to his nose and blood spilled down the front of his shirt. Dipper's knees shook and he fell to the floor.

Gideon laughed and licked the blood off of his knuckles. "Mmm~ you do taste good!" He kept beating up Dipper to a pulp. The blue chains once again reappearing on Dipper. "Torture time!"

Meanwhile, Mabel and Pacifica had made it to the church. Both girls held hands and rushed to the front. They knelt before the golden statue of Cipher. Both chanted out. "Cipher, we pray to you. Dipper Pines is a hero and he is in great danger. Here our call and help him. Please let his fight with Gideon go well. Please."

Bill, who was still in the throne room of the gods with his cane, heard the both of them. The golden cloud of their prayer and words surrounding him. "Dipper!" His eyes widened and he immediately teleported to the church.

A bright gold flash in the church room made both girls close their eyes tightly. When the light died down they opened their eyes.

A man, golden hair, golden eyes and a black cane stepped up to them. "Is it true? Is Dipper okay?" He asked Mabel

Mabel started at the man, who she could only assume was Cipher. Wow. He actually answered. But her more curious side wondered why did Cipher care about Dipper so much. "Y-yes." She stuttered out.

"Thanks, Shooting Star! I'll take care of the rest. Under my watch, Dipper will be safe." Cipher then disappeared once again, leaving both girls very surprised.

Gideon was having fun when a golden man appeared in the room. His eyes widened. "C-cipher..?"

Bill glared at Gideon. "Give me back my Pine Tree. And my pin." He held his hand out expectantly.

Dipper was surprised that Bill had come. But then again, the god was quite protective over him so maybe it wasn't that surprising.

Gideon shook with fear and simply disappeared, teleporting to who knows where. The threat was over, but the evil teen didn't give the pin back. At least Dipper was safe for now.

Bill touched Dipper's hand, holding it as a golden glow surrounded the teen. Dipper felt so warm. The most warmth be had felt in so long. He closed his eyes and let the golden flames devour him. They didn't do any harm. Instead, they healed him from head to toe, every scratch.

Dipper immediately reached for Bill, wanting nothing more than to be in the God's embrace. And that's what happened. Dipper stayed in the God's arms for what felt like forever. And he never wanted to move. It was too perfect. He loved it so much. "Hmm. Thanks Bill. You saved me. You're my hero, Cipher."

Bill found a blush forming on his cheeks. Those words felt amazing. His heart beat faster and the urge to do nothing more that kiss Dipper was overwhelming. So that's what he did. Bill kissed the teen, harder than earlier.

Dipper was surprised but melted into the kiss. It was warm, sweet, caring and most importantly loving. He had never been kissed like this before. His insides sparked with a kind of fire that would never extinguish. He kissed back for all he was worth, realizing his true feelings in the process.

When they pulled out of the kiss, Dipper's lips tingled with electricity and the words he desperately wanted to speak on the tip of his tongue. "B-bill. I love you."

Those words were uttered and Bill was happier than he had ever been in a hundred years. A whole century without love. This felt amazing. His Pine Tree was back. And they loved each other it was perfect.

Except for... the war...


End file.
